


(Im)Possible

by DayLightDove



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Baby!Adrian, Biology, Family, Medical Inaccuracies, Romance, Vampire Genes, birth of adrian, he is the only dhampir, how adrian came to be, seriously, there has to be a reason for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DayLightDove/pseuds/DayLightDove
Summary: It was known to be impossible for a vampire to have a child, let alone have one with a human. However, Lisa was determined to have a child with Dracula. She wanted to have a family and if she was going to have a child, it was going to be with her husband. She didn't care if it was supposed to be impossible, she would make it possible.Aka, how Lisa and Dracula made it possible to have a half vampire child.
Relationships: Dracula/Lisa (Castlevania)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	(Im)Possible

**Author's Note:**

> OK so this is a new story!
> 
> So I always figured that there had to be some reason Adrian was the only dhampir in existence, especially since Godbrand explained one of his favorite things to do was fuck. So, I have made this!
> 
> I do not own Castlevania!
> 
> I am not a doctor! So there are probably medical inaccuracies!
> 
> Onto the story!

"I want to have a child"

"Excuse me?" Dracula asked as he looked up from his book and over at his wife where she scanned her own medical book in front of her.

"I want a child." Lisa repeated. "Specifically I want us to have a child."

"Lisa," Dracula sighed, closing the book within his grip. He stood and placed the book back on the shelf it came from. "You know that is not possible." If it was, Godbrand would have a swarm of little demons with his blood running around by now. "We've talked about this before."

"Right now, it might not be, but it could be." Lisa replied, finally looking up from her own book and turning to look at her husband.

"Lisa-"

"No, listen to me." Lisa cut him off with a glare. "Obviously there was a change in chemical and biological components when you and any other vampire were turned into vampires. This can be seen by the way sunlight burns you, how your main source of nutrients is blood, how you have stopped aging, etc. Clearly, whatever chemical and biological change happened affected vampire's ability to have children since the birth of a child has never happened between either two vampires or a vampire and a human. Now, we only need to see what components changed due to the transformation and then we can try to figure out how to stimulate the responses needed in order for the fertilization process to take place."

Dracula continued to stare at his wife as he came to stand before her, her eyes sparkling with determination. "You know there is a much easier way for you to bare a child-"

"No." Lisa cut in again, her glare returning. "I will not lay with another man just to have a child. This child will either be from us or there will be no child at all. Understood?"

Dracula gave a small smile. "Of course. I wouldn't have it any other way." After all, it was for her determination and strength that he was originally drawn to.

* * *

And so they worked. They looked through the miles of books within Dracula's library and the multiple diagrams and journals that had been collected to further their knowledge of the human body. They looked into the chemical structures and biological functions of humans, taking note of every chemical compound and job in the human body. They would compare this to knowledge they had of vampires and Dracula easily offered up what he could in terms of samples so that the two of them could observe the differences between human cells and vampire cells.

After weeks and weeks of research, the two began to attempt to create a solution to the problem before them. They used what small animals they could to observe changes in their breeding patterns, mostly looking to see if there was an increase in the fertilization process.

The two were completely devoted to their research in this time. Dracula would have to watch over his wife closely as she, as a human, was more susceptible to lack of sleep and food than he was. He watched over her, making sure she took care of herself. He also calmed her down when she got frustrated at the lack of progress when the weeks turned into months. She played a part in that as well, as she knew her husband was prone to anger and rash decisions. She also made sure he never went to long without feeding. They watched out for each other because without the other, this would not be happening.

When it came to the actual testing, Dracula proposed that any testing that was then moved from animal to them, would be tested on him.

"I would be fine." Lisa would complain, her arms crossed.

"Yes, but you are more susceptible to complications." Dracula rationalized. "In my case, it only takes specific objects, actions, or elements that could truly cause me harm. If we have done this correctly, then whatever it is that vampirism uses to be immune to human diseases should not affect the tests. If it does, then we will need to adjust it once more. It is my genes that need to be adjusted in order for this to work, so it only makes sense. And as I said before, unless holy water was mixed into this injection, then everything should be fine."

"Don't say things like that." She chuckled, her shoulders relaxing.

"I'm just stating the facts."

More months passed until they were entering the new year. So far no results gave them what they wanted. Dracula would propose that they perhaps needed to nullify his vampirism so that the genes that are transmitted during procreation would be closer to a humans and hopefully allow a better chance of the egg and sperm fertilizing together.

"But do you know of any ways to nullify your traits without risking your death?" Lisa snapped, running a hand through her hair in stress.

"Perhaps if the weaknesses were offered in a lesser amount than what would be considered lethal." Dracula replied.

"I don't want you to put yourself in danger for a possibility that may never happen." Lisa fretted. "You said it yourself that this has never been possible before."

"And when have you ever been known to give up?" Dracula asked, pulling his wife into his arms. "That was me a few months ago, yet you told me to keep hope."

"That was before you were actually going to risk using weaknesses against vampires." Lisa replied, glaring at her husband.

"Obviously it would be balanced out and controlled." Dracula sighed. "I trust our intelligence to know what is more than necessary. Besides, we will be using the weaknesses that can be controlled. Things such as holy water and garlic. Obviously sunlight would be of no help here."

"Yes but-!"

"Are you really going to let this stop our progress?" Dracula pushed. "Is the woman who walked up to the most feared castle in all of Wallachia and walked in without any fear, let something that she can control keep her from discovering a new possibility?"

"I just don't want you to harm yourself beyond what you can take."

"And thank you for your worry." Dracula replied. "But that is not what I was asking."

Lisa stared up into her husband's red orbs before a spark relit itself in her eyes and she asked, "Where can we get holy water?"

* * *

"What happens if this works?" Dracula asked as they lay in bed after another wonderful night.

"You mean when this works." Lisa corrected as she snuggled up to her husband. "And if it does, then we will have a child. A beautiful child."

"Well, yes," Dracula sighed. "But I mean during the pregnancy and afterwards. Obviously this will be different from any normal pregnancy. I'm positive that vampirism will transfer to our child, without a doubt as it caused a change in my own biology. This means there will be different circumstances than what a human pregnancy would entitle. You may even need to do different things, eat differently-"

"Shush." Lisa hushed Dracula by placing her hand upon his lips. "We will deal with those problems as they come. For now, we need to conceive a child first."

* * *

Lisa stared into the mirror, a large grin on her face with Dracula standing behind her in shock.

They had done it. By the time her next menstrual cycle came the month following their most recent intercourse, there had been no blood. Obviously, they would need to keep an eye out to make sure this is not a fluke, but this was the first time this has happened in all the years they had been together.

"I think we did it." Lisa gasped, her hand falling to her stomach.

"It's impossible." Dracula breathed, but even his own eyes held wonder and joy.

Lisa turned to look at the vampire. "Not anymore."

* * *

It had not been a fluke. By the next month a noticeable bump had already formed in her stomach, something that wouldn't occur until about 12 weeks into the pregnancy. It amazed the two at how quickly the birth seemed to progress, but they didn't have long before complications came along with it. Lisa started growing ill and weak, and no matter how much she ate or how much rest she got, there was no change.

Eventually, Dracula and Lisa thought about mixing blood in with her food. While Lisa would not benefit from the new ingredient in her meals, they thought their child might. If they were truly a mix of both human and vampire, then they would need to accommodate both sides of their genes. After a few weeks of slowly introducing blood into Lisa's diet, there was finally a change in her health. She improved enough that there seemed to be no immediate danger to her or her child, and it was a breath of relief for the new parents.

Another complication that came along was the unpredictability of their child's growth. For as quickly as he grew at the beginning of the pregnancy, it seemed that it was only a brief sign of the erraticness of their child's growth. Some weeks it would seem like this pregnancy would progress much quicker than any other human pregnancy. But then, two months would pass and there would be no change, as if he had been frozen in time like most vampires rather than growing quickly.

It worried them, but it seemed to cause no problems other than causing the two of them to worry even more about their unborn child.

They continued to keep an eye on the progression until the day finally came, nine months from the original discovery. Dracula as well as a few servants he knew were trained in medical procedures rushed to aid Lisa in her delivery. She cried and screamed, clutching at her husband as the contractions continued to rage through her.

After about 12 hours, there was finally a quiet baby resting in one of the servant's arms. Dracula whispered softly to his wife as they took their child to be cleaned up, still silent with only small whimpers escaping their lips rather than full cries.

Lisa panted from where she rested on the bed, he eyes following the quiet bundle in the servant's arms. "Are...Are they alright? Please...how is our baby?"

"Don't worry, my lady, he is just fine." The servant replied with a soft smile as they returned to pass the bundle into the mother's arms, the father leaning down to get a closer look at his child. "Despite the lack of crying, it seems as though he is breathing just fine and is in as perfect health as we can guess at the moment."

The parents looked down at their child, eyes taking in the small, blonde locks at the top of a pale head and golden eyes peeking back at the two of them.

"He has your hair." Dracula cooed, giving a smile to his wife.

"And he has your skin." Lisa chuckled. "And...and I suppose the eyes...are your part too."

Dracula chuckled. "Yes, I would suppose that would be the vampire side."

"Look what we made." Lisa gasped, eyes filling with tears. "Look at our beautiful baby boy."

"What should we name him?" Dracula asked, eyes once again focusing on the baby.

"Adrian." Lisa breathed, remembering the name she had been favoring should they have had a boy. "Our little Adrian."

"Adrian." Dracula repeated, liking the flow from the name. "Adrian Fahrenheit Tepes."

"Fahrenheit?" Lisa asked, a soft chuckle escaping from her tired body as she raised an eyebrow at her husband.

"It is a respectable name." Dracula huffed only getting an amused shake of the head in return. Then, Lisa let out a yawn and Dracula reached out to take their precious bundle from her arms. "Rest, my dear. We will be here when you wake."

"Of course you will." Lisa smiled, her eyelids heavy. "Afterall, we beat the impossible."

"Yes," Dracula laughed as he settled into a chair besides his wife. His gaze remained on the small, half vampire child in his arms. "Yes we did."

**Author's Note:**

> So that was that! SOrry for all the inaccurate medical stuff!
> 
> Also, this is going to be a part of a series sooooo, look for those!
> 
> Feel free to comment or anything else!
> 
> Until next time! :D


End file.
